femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Equestria Games
Rainbow Dash: This just got real! : chattering : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: cheering : creaking : Rainbow Dash: Listen up, gang! We're almost there, so I've got a few things to say. First off, who here besides me thinks this is the best Equestria Games delegation in Ponyville history? : cheering : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : Rainbow Dash: And no matter what your sport is, we gotta give it our best, because we've all got a genuine shot at Ponyville gold! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: ...With the possible exception of Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy, and me. I mean, we're good and all, but we're up against the Wonderbolts in the aerial relay, so gold's kind of a stretch. Let's not kid ourselves. : Scootaloo: Don't feel bad, Rainbow Dash! We have absolutely no shot at getting gold either! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, that's because you're carrying the flag for Ponyville in the opening ceremony. There are no winners. : Scootaloo: Winners or not, we still have the chance to be awesome! : Rainbow Dash: That's the spirit! You hear that, everypony? Winners or not, we all still have the chance to be awesome! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: But, uh, let's still try to win lots and lots of stuff too, 'kay? : song : hissing : ringing : Spike: straining It's all in there, gang! Leave it to Spike, champion gear-carrier for all your gear-carrying needs. : Apple Bloom: And the Ponyville flag? You sure? And what about the flagpole? : Spike: In with the portable ramp! Whoa! : thud : Scootaloo: Give it a rest, Apple Bloom. : Spike: Aw, she's just nervous, that's all. Perfectly understandable. Whenever I'm afraid I'll forget something or start to panic, I have a simple trick. I count to ten, and by the time I'm done, I've calmed myself enough to get the job done right every time. Easy-peasy, cider-squeezy! : rumbling : Spike: Hey! Put me down! : Scootaloo: What's going on?! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Are you all right? : Crystal Guard: A thousand pardons, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. : Spike: Huh? Who the what now? : Princess Cadance: guards Thanks for bringing Spike to us. Spike It's okay, Spike. We'll have our hoofponies go back for your bags. : Spike: Uh, can they hang back a second and tell me what's going on first? : Spike: eating Mm! So the ponies here think I'm some kind of hero, huh? Fleur De Verre More of the green ones, please? I like the green ones. : Twilight Sparkle: Last time you were here, you got the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadance in time to save this entire empire from destruction! : Princess Cadance: You are known throughout my empire as "Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious". : Twilight Sparkle: Isn't that awesome? You're a big shot here, Spike! See that? That's you! : Spike: la Barbra Streisand Hello, gawgeous! : Princess Cadance: This is why we all hope you do us the honor of lighting the torch at the opening ceremony. You'd be the very first dragon in the history of the Equestria Games to do so. : Spike: Of course I'll do it! And -- bonus -- I can do it with my fire breath! fire nervously : cheering : Shining Armor: Places for the procession, everypony! Two minutes! : Pinkie Pie: laughing : Ms. Harshwhinny: And you're quite certain you also understand exactly what you're supposed to do? : Spike: I stand where you tell me until you give me the signal, and then I walk over and light the torch. : Ms. Harshwhinny: Mm. Couldn't be simpler. : cheering : Spike: gasps : Ms. Harshwhinny: Mr. the Dragon, are you coming? herself Honestly. loud Would somepony help him walk? : Shining Armor: Now, please welcome the delegation from Ponyville! : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Ponyville forever! Yay! : Rainbow Dash: Awesome! : Fluttershy: Yay. : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: cheering : Twilight Sparkle: cheering : Ms. Harshwhinny: hoof This is the signal! hoof I'm giving you the signal now! Mr. the Dragon! : Spike: inhales coughing Come on, Spike! Calm yourself! Count to ten. One... two... three... thousand... fourteen thousand... Twenty thousand...! Thirty thousand...! : Princess Cadance: What's wrong? : Spike: inhales breath Tell me this isn't happening... : Twilight Sparkle: Equestria, we have a problem. : Spike: inhales coughing : Ms. Harshwhinny: Mr. the Dragon! Would you light the torch already?! : Spike: I don't know what it is, but I just don't have the stuff today! Did you bring a match? : Ms. Harshwhinny: You're a fire-breathing dragon. : Spike: coughs raspy Then some cough drops, maybe? : Ms. Harshwhinny: growls : Spike: Nevermind. I'll keep trying. exhales : Princess Cadance: Somepony go down and help him! : Spike: clicking Light! Light! straining : whooshing : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Phew! : Ms. Harshwhinny: Oh! How did you do that? : Spike: I'm... not sure. : Ms. Harshwhinny: Oh, well. Better late than never. : Shining Armor: Let the games begin! : cheering : Rarity: Oh! There are our little superstars! You were fabulous! : Applejack: Made me sit up proud like a cornstalk in August! : Rainbow Dash: Ya done good, squirt! : Twilight Sparkle: You three really were wonderful. But does anypony know what was going on with Spike? : Applejack: He sure seemed to be having a tough time of it out there. : Rarity: He put things right in time, though. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, it was me. I didn't want him to be embarrassed, so I cast a secret spell to light it for him. : Rarity: Oh, dear. Have you told him? : Twilight Sparkle: No, but he might have figured it out on his own. : Applejack: You gotta tell him, just in case. : Twilight Sparkle: I know. I'm just afraid of how he'll take it. I know what pride he takes in a job well done. : Rainbow Dash: Psst, here he comes now! Act casual! Spike 'Sup? : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Is everything okay? : Spike: I guess. I don't know. The weirdest thing happened down there. : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, about that. I– : Spike: I mean, there I was, trying to light the torch, with all of Equestria watching, and feeling like the hugest failure ever, and then the thing just lit! It was amazing! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, phew! I was afraid you'd be upset. : Spike: Upset? Are you kidding? Why would I be upset to discover I can light fire... with my mind? : Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: What?! : Bright Smile: Look, look, it's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious! : Elbow Grease: Can we get your autograph? : Spike: Sure! : scribbling : Bright Smile: How you saved our Empire last time you were here was really amazing! : Spike: Aw. You know what else is amazing? Watch this! beat straining Don't worry. Once it bursts into flames through brainpower, I'll sign another one for ya. Promise. straining : Twilight Sparkle: whispering Spike, may I have a word with you a moment? : Spike: Hey, you'd better be careful with that! It might burst into flames later! Delayed reaction. Hey, Twi, what is it? Hold on, hold on, give me a second... If I can set fire to stuff with my mind, mind-''reading'' must be just around the corner! And I predict that you are about to ask me... to set fire to something with my mind! : Twilight Sparkle: No, because you can't! : Spike: Oh, really? So how do you explain what happened down there in front of thousands and thousands of– : Twilight Sparkle: I did it, Spike. I cast a spell to do it for you. : Spike: In front of... thousands and... thousands...? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Spike. I just couldn't stand to see you stuck like that! You understand, don't you? : Spike: I... I... I need to be alone right now. : Twilight Sparkle: Spike? : "Neighls Bohr": O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, can I get your autograph? : Spike: Sorry. You should probably ask somebody special instead. : cheering : Shining Armor: Our next event... some distance away ...the aerial relay! : Applejack: That's Dash and Fluttershy! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! We can't be late for that! : Security Guard: Miss? Step right over here. Unicorns will no longer be admitted without a disabling spell, to prevent cheating. And make sure you don't even try casting a spell, or we'll know it. : Rarity: Hmph! : Pinkie Pie: chewing swallows If Ponyville medals here, we'll have eight medals so far, putting us tied for the lead with Cloudsdale! Unless Cloudsdale medals here too...! : Spike: Ms. Harshwhinny? I know you're really busy, but... : Ms. Harshwhinny: What is it? : Spike: Maybe there's something else I can do for the Games. Y'know, something really worthy of the Crystal Empire's admiration? : Ms. Harshwhinny: What are you talking about? You lit the torch for the whole thing! : Spike: Uh, well, actually, that wasn't really– : Ms. Harshwhinny: That wasn't worthy enough for you? Ugh, for pony's sake! Next thing you know, you'll be asking to put on a rock concert. snorts herself Celebrities... : Spike: Wait, that's it! : cheering : Applejack: We got silver! : Shining Armor: Congratulations to all our medalists. And now, the anthem of– : Spike: And I shall do the honor of singing! : cheers : Shining Armor: Spike, hushed Spike, what are you doing?! : Spike: You know how they always just play the music? amplified Well, I know all the words to our anthem, and will sing them for you now, loud and proud, to the enjoyment of all! : cheers : Shining Armor: And now... um... the Cloudsdale anthem, as sung by... Spike! : Spike: Wait! The Cloudsdale anthem? : Shining Armor: hushed They only play the anthem for the winner, Spike! The Wonderbolts are from Cloudsdale! : Spike: But... But I don't know the words to the Cloudsdale anthem! I've never even heard it! : Crystal Pony in Crowd: Sing for us, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious! : Spike: throat out of time and rhythm :: Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast :: And we're from Cloudsdale which-is-a-part-of-Equestria nervously :: That we like best and we're proud and we're fast and we like it because it really has nice trees :: Yeah, we love the town because it's so cool and, and we like to fly really fast and everything like that :: sighs I kinda wish this was over 'cause it is... n't... yet... over... now. :: Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast and we're cloud– from Cloudsdale :: We like it there 'cause it's really nice and the trees are cool and I hope it is over now :: And... it keeps going on, la la la :: And we really love the town :: So I wish that this... song... was over now. :: Over... now. :: Over... now. : from crowd : crying : Pinkie Pie: Nailed it! : Apple Bloom: Spike, you comin'? : Spike: Nah, I got this stuff to pack up. : Scootaloo: But you've been moping in here for almost the entire Games. : Sweetie Belle: And tonight's the closing ceremony! : Spike: Which means we leave tomorrow. Ergo, the packing. : cheering : Shining Armor: And so the Games conclude as they always do, with the ice archery finals! Ice archers, take your places! : cheering : Applejack: Too bad Ponyville doesn't have any ice archers competin'. We don't have anyone to root for. : Pinkie Pie: That's okay. Ponyville has thirty seven medals, and Cloudsdale thirty six, so looks like we'll be medal champs of the Games anyway! Woo-hoo! : Rainbow Dash: But Cloudsdale has two ice archery finalists down there now! If they both place, Cloudsale wins the medal count! : Pinkie Pie: So you're saying that it all comes down to this one event?! : Applejack: Pretty much. : Pinkie Pie: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! Twilight! Come take this extra seat next to me and freak out over the medal count! I'll show you how: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I was looking for Spike. Have you seen him? : Apple Bloom: He wouldn't come. : Sweetie Belle: We tried to talk him into it... : Scootaloo: ...but he wouldn't listen! : Pinkie Pie: You can have his extra seat, though. Uh... Twi? : Spike: exhales : Twilight Sparkle: Spike? : Spike: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: You here? : Spike: chokes Uh, yeah! I'm super-busy! Look at all this packing left to do, heh. Crazy, right? : Twilight Sparkle: No more hiding out. You're coming with me. Now. : Spike: Okay, fine. I'll come. Can I at least wear these? : being fired : Rainbow Dash: Those aren't your average arrows. They freeze whatever part of the target they hit. Whoever encases their entire target in ice first wins. Keep your eye on number seven from Cloudsdale – he's the favorite. : Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, I don't see why you're being so hard on yourself. : Spike: I let everypony down. Twice. You never let anypony down, so you don't have any idea what that's like. : Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding? I've totally let ponies down. That's not the point. The torch got lit, the aerial relay teams got their medals -- no harm, no foul. : Spike: Can we at least watch from inside there? I'm not sure I'm ready to face crowds in the stands just yet. : being fired : crackling : gasping, screaming : Shining Armor: No! : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: gasps : Rainbow Dash: Steer it towards the field, away from the crowds! : Shining Armor: Somepony cut the disabling spell! : Security Guard 2: There isn't time! : Spike: Dash, Fluttershy! Move! : whooshing : hissing : pouring : cheering : Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! : Rest of main cast: exclamations of praise : Princess Cadance: I just wanted to thank you personally for saving those ponies and the Games, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. You must be very proud. : Spike: I guess. : All present characters bar Spike: You guess?! : Spike: I just saw what needed to be done and reacted. Just so happens I can breathe fire and... if any of you could do that, you'd have done the same. : Applejack: Forgive me for bein' blunt, Spike, but you're not makin' a lick of sense. : Spike: Well, it's just how I feel. : Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second. I think I get it. You keep saying you let everypony down, but we all keep saying you didn't. You know who's disappointed in you, Spike? You. And only you can make it right with you again. What would that take, Spike? : Spike: Meh, I don't know. Can you turn back time? 'Cause I'd sure like a do-over on that opening ceremony. : Princess Cadance: We can't turn back time, but, would you do me the great honor of lighting fireworks in my place at the closing ceremonies tonight? : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike. You saved the Crystal Empire twice! I think you can light some fireworks. : Spike: Mm, I guess I have to at least give it a shot. : Main cast: cheering : cheering : Pinkie Pie: We did it! Ponyville won the medal count, and only by one medal! : Rainbow Dash: Hmm, wonder which medal that was? Bam! : Applejack: How does it feel to have opened the best Equestria Games in Ponyville history, squirt? : Apple Bloom: Probably as good as it feels to close them! : marching : Ms. Harshwhinny: Okay, it's time! : Spike: You know, it's kinda weird. No matter how many times others tell you you're great, all the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside. inhales fire Sometimes to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past. That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky. : exploding : credits